The present invention relates generally to protective sports equipment, and more particularly to protective eyewear for use during sports such as lacrosse and field hockey.
Lacrosse and field hockey are rough contact sports, and injuries to players are not uncommon. Such injuries can be caused by bodily contact with another player or by a player being struck with a stick. Contact with a lacrosse ball can also cause injuries because lacrosse balls are relatively heavy and travel at high speeds during play. As a result, players use a variety of protective equipment to avoid these injuries. For example, players typically use protective gloves, arm pads, shoulder pads, helmets and face guards.
Some types of protective equipment have been adapted specifically for male and female players. For example, male players often use helmets with wire cage face guards having metal bars welded together, while female players typically use a smaller protective eyewear device, such as goggles.
Conventional goggles typically include a single piece wire cage constructed from multiple metal bars welded to one another to form a network. The wire cage usually includes an open viewing area for disposal in front of both of a player's eyes so the wearer's field of view is relatively unobstructed. That metal cage can be fitted with some padding so that the cage does not rest directly against the player's face. The cushion can be configured for placement against the player's cheeks and forehead so that when the cage is impacted, the resulting force is attenuated with the padding before the force is transmitted to the wearer's face.
Goggle wire cages are usually rigid, extending across the wearer's face from left to right. Due to the rigid structure, the cage, and associated padding is usually non-deformable. Thus, the goggles sometimes only ergonomically fit a limited number of face types. For example, a goggle from one manufacturer having a wire cage well suited for a rounded, slim face, might not fit a flatter, wide face. Thus, individuals with the flatter, wide face might have to move to goggles from a different manufacturer. In some cases, a wearer may have to sacrifice comfort and fit for weight savings and viewing.